


Safe and Sound

by thesnowyowl13 (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, F/M, It's really SAD okay, Tumblr AU, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesnowyowl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart-wrenching ficlet based on my own au idea from tumblr, starco ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

A groan and a cry of pain filled her ears

  
The tears were coming again but she must hold them back, stay strong, for his sake. She carefully wrapped the bandages and looked at his face and tried to muster a smile

_“Just close your eyes and rest Marco, you need to let that wound heal so that we can catch the opening of the portal at dawn.”_

She could still hear the wails of agony that surrounded them, all around was pain and suffering. This revolution had been the worst thing Mewni had ever experienced, the violence, the brutality, the hatred, the death. It rivaled only that of the French and Russian versions on earth. Star remembered happier days, now long gone, bent over books with Marco studying those harrowing events late into the night. Cuddling under a blanket and falling asleep his arms wrapped around her, her head on his shoulder. Homework was not so much of a chore, and if only she could return to those simple moments of bliss, when these horrors were simply earth History to be read in a book, not seen firsthand.

Now she wasn’t a happy schoolgirl cuddling her best friend. She was former royalty, holding onto her beloved’s fading frame for dear life. Hoping, praying, that he would hold till morning when they could get out. The refugee portal was opening at dawn, as an escape from the violence. But she wondered if Marco would last even the night.

They had been hiding out, living in secret, trying to get by. Star was hated by those in control now because of her royal blood. Although she had been completely supportive of dismantling the highly medieval system they had been using in Mewni and replacing it with a better government by the people. Yet the radicals had come in, with their lust for blood and war. All who disagree must die, for they were traitors to the cause.

So Star had hid, and Marco, who had been serving as her one and only bodyguard since she had become queen and remained of course even after she abdicated, stayed with her. Their love was strong and she had hoped that once they had escaped they could hold true to their mutual promise to marry.

Yet today these hopes were dashed in an instant when she had gone out in her disguise to get a little of what was left of bread rations. However the moment she had entered the street, the crowd gathered for another public execution of another ‘traitor’, a riot had broken out, as it was anarchy already. And Star had almost gotten hit by one of the grenades thrown, till Marco had pushed her out of the way behind a store front just in time, however he felt the effects of the blast. The injuries were great, and Star had picked up his bloody body and carried him unconscious to their little abandoned bakery of a hideout. Wrapping his wounds as delicately as she could though his pain she could not calm. She gently swiped the hair from his forehead and gave him a small kiss as she cradled his head in her lap. His words came out in short painful gasps

_“Star, I- If I don’t- make it.”_

_“Shh, shh,” s_ he stroked his hair gently _“sleep, sleep darling, we’re safe now. Tomorrow we will be going home.”_

She sang softly a lullaby from days agone that Marco had taught her. And his eyes slowly closed as she just sat holding him.

 _“I love you.”_ But she knew there was to be no answer.

* * *

 

The dawn came and Star stood outside the portal, behind her stood two other refugees who had volunteered to carry out this task. She looked back at Mewni, tears stinging her, in all it’s fire and rage. What sacrifices she had made for this place.

_“We’re going home Marco. Where it’s safe and sound.”_

She said softly to the plain wooden box that had been crudely constructed for it’s foreboding task as she stepped through the portal.


End file.
